


The Contingencies

by gabbypie64



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbypie64/pseuds/gabbypie64
Relationships: Clockwork & Nocturne (Danny Phantom), Danny Fenton/Tucker Foley/Sam Manson, Valerie Gray/Danielle "Dani" Phantom, nocturne/clockwork
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

My name is Orwell, and I am an Observant. I am in the dirty, drafty, and cold heart of Pariah’s Keep. I have come to see the damage to the sarcophagus of forever sleep and it's somehow worse than my worst nightmare.

Worse than the last report, cracks erupt from the keyhole, paint chipping, and flaking, and rubble coming from the sarcophagus.

I slowly approach the ground creaking with every step the sarcophagus, hand sliding its rough surface and chipped face “We are all doomed with your awakening aren't we?” the feeling of pure ecto energy emanating from Pariah Dark’s resting place sends chills down my spine

I hear the door to the throne room open up with a dreadful creaking disturbing the eerie quiet. It's Jodi and Percy two of my brothers and sisters in future sight. Percy speaks up first “What are you doing here Orwell?” His eyes piercing me with its gaze.

I answer in my cracking voice “Checking the sarcophagus brother, it will not be long now I am afraid…We might need to call on the contingencies” I told him

“We should depart now Orwell,” Jodi said as she gently grabs my shoulder to comfort me. I supposed my stress was getting to me if she noticed.

I could have sworn as the door shut I heard a laugh echoing in the halls.


	2. Chapter 1:Skulker's Visit

The sound of birds chirping a joyfull song woke me up and that really surprises me. I usually wake to either my dad waking me up after I sleep past my alarm or a ghost waking me up for a fight. This was a pleasant surprise, a rare quiet moment.

Listening to the birds, feeling a breeze from my opened window more a few minutes before I had to get up is rudely interrupted by you guessed it, my ghost sense.

I fling myself out of and transform into my ghost self ready myself for combat and who else would it be but skulker “alright we can do this the easy way or the-” I tried to tell him before he interrupted me with.

“Relax, I am only delivering news and a warning, Today the Observents have an announcement and you are required to attend as well as you lovers.” he said with a calm even tone,

“Oh yeah and what army?”I told him with disdain creeping into my voice.

“Dorathea her men, Walker,and me,and his men welp. ”He stated with a voice of disgust. 

“Why is Dora helping you?!” I said feeling hurt she would make me do something.

“This is an important event WELP! The Observants are making the announcement, they haven’t done so since Pariah was defeated, boy you're coming and bring your partners and your sister am sure you will want them there, while I get Danielle and her partner. Prepare to leave as soon as am back.” he was clearly steaming at the ears.

I tell him fine l call everyone and get ready and then he phases through the roof to get Ellie.I sigh as I get some weapons from the Fenton vault in case this a trap. I grab my phone on my way down to the basement and discord Sam, and Tucker what’s going on and they need to come here and get ready in case this goes south.

I go upstairs to Jazz’s room seeing as she is here for her collages summer break and at least tell her what's going on “Danny with this could be huge news, world changing, am not letting you go without me what if are all in danger!” she told me with both fear and excitement.

I tell her fine as I go wait for Sam and Tucker to come over.it doesn't take long for them to arrive. Before I can talk to either of them Ellie phases though them, Valerie in hand.

“Hey, Ellie please don’t phase through me!”Sam says irritated at the invasion of privacy.

“Hey, Valerie, how are you?”I say, but she ignores me- she’s still pissed at me. She's been that way since Ellie spilled the beans about me, even though she has been hostile towards me I don't blame her. Though, Ellie didn't mean to do it so I can’t be too mad, she thought she knew about me.

We all traveled to the basement where the specter speeder was, Skulker was with the door there. Skulker looking at us impatiently “Ah the welp squad arrived. I was beginning to think I need to go get Walker, seems you have arrived on time. So that will not be necessary to get in your vehicle and follow.” he frankly told us.

“Sam it’s so good to see you, my dear friend how are you?” as Dora said as she ran to hug Sam.

“Same as when we had our Tuesday tea, I am going into ecto biology for college come fall.” Sam happily told her. Their friendship is really sweet its really good for Sam.

Sam then talked about how she’s going to study ghost plants and fungi as we all got into the speeder Dora seemed excited for Sam. Except for Skulker who would lead the way.


	3. The Island

It took us hours to get to Clockwork’s tower which was where it was held apparently and the nearby islands. I am glad dad is at the Ghost Research Convention.    
  
It's been really hard since mom and dad broke up. They broke up over me being, well, a halfa. Mom doesn’t believe I’m me. It’s been so terrible. I lose so much sleep over it. Everyone says it’s her loss, but still it leaves me raw inside.

As we arrived, there were more ghosts in one place than I’ve ever seen. We landed on the main island in a sea of islands, ranging in size to tiny ones that couldn’t even hold one person to enormous ones the size of football stadiums.

All around, there were ghosts and some humans of all kinds chattering. The humans must have been Ghost Zone humans. They’re… odd. Living people get trapped here sometimes by random natural portals and, well, sometimes they start families and just live here in the Ghost Zone.

I remember the first time I met some Ghost Zone humans. I tried to “free” a human town because I thought it was stolen like Amity when Pariah Dark took over. It was not. It was founded when a plane crashed in the Ghost Zone in the 1970s. So, I kinda accidentally kidnapped some people, thinking I was helping. They did not need saving and I still feel like an idiot.

With a booming voice, the head Observant spoke: “Attention all ghosts, spirits, humans, and halfas. We gather here today with grave news. As some of you know, the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep was never meant to be opened. Since it was opened by a certain halfa... naming no names...” He stopped to take a breath he didn’t need, for effect I guess?

“In other words, the sarcophagus is breaking. We need a new king to stop Pariah from taking back the throne. I call upon The Contingencies, those who helped defeat Pariah the First and Second time and their children are called upon.” The crowd lost their frickin’ mind at that. Panic rose in the crowd, before he shouted for them to cease and that took a while eventually they calmed down .

“Nocturne, Clockwork, Nevermore, myself, Dorathea Mattingly, and Aragon Dragon for the first defeat,” he said. Then he horrifies me with “Daniel James Phantom, Vladimir Percival Plasmus, and their daughter Danielle Carolina Phantom for his second defeat.” What the frick?! Danielle is considered our child?!? What in Clockwork’s name makes them consider her my daughter? I get Vlad, since he made her, but... Well, I guess she does share my genetics… Ok, it makes sense, I guess…

I still don’t like it though.

After that, I said to myself, “Me? King? Fat chance!” I said with a chuckle. As soon as I said it, I noticed Vlad,and he looked as pleased as a fat cat.

Then I realized Vlad could be king and I, his subject— oh god no, I will be king if I have to because I'm not letting that fruitloop have it. He would make my life hell.

“We can't let Vlad become king, Tuck. He’ll make my life hell, and there’s no telling what he’d do to the likes of my ghost friends.” Tucker shuddered as I mentioned king Vlad.

I was so distracted, I didn’t notice the rest of the speech. Then, Tucker tapped my shoulder.

“I get the whole king/daughter thing’s upsetting you, but we need to go with Clockwork to see what’s going on with my prince,” he said as he kissed my cheek and Sam squeezed my hand as if to say it was fine.

“I don’t like this, but I can’t exactly let Vlad get to be king. Let’s go so we can beat him to it.” If any of us become king, it just can’t be Vlad. I don’t want to be King, but I can’t let him have that much power either. I’ll do what I must to win.

We were called up front by the head Observant. Before me, Tuck, Sam, Dani, or Valerie could get closer to the head Observant, Vlad cornered me.

“Ahh, I was wanting to talk to you little badger!” Vlad said with fake affection.

“What is it, Vlad?” I said, trying to be polite in hopes he would leave me alone. My friends approached, trying to get to me to save me from Vlad. Even Valerie tried to help. Valerie, who hated Vlad more than anything, especially after she was told about what led Dani to become homeless and on the run. It was Vlad’s fault… but I don’t know if Valerie knows about Dani’s birth.

“Daniel, I just wanted to tell you it’s not personal, but when I win I will not hold it against you that you tried to compete,” Vlad told me with a smug voice.

“In your dreams, Fruitloop. We both need to get up there, so why not let us both go?” He did not like that one bit. I could tell by the face he made— it looked like an ‘I smell poop’ face of disgust. He backed away and flashed a strained smile.

“Of course, little badger!” he said in a fake pleasant tone. Dani and Tucker caught up as he left, and asked if i'm ok.

“I will be,” I said. Feeling all their eyes rake all over, I add, “Really!” Their eyebrows raise. “Hey race you Dani!” I say as I get some distance ahead— I needed a distraction.

“Hey no fair. Wait for me!” she bellows from behind me. I laughed, before slamming into someone. I open my mouth to apologize. The glowing, piercing gaze of Nocturne greeted me, his distaste of me pouring off him like waves of a storm.

“Oh it’s yo—!” is all Nocturne gets to say before a hand grabs Clockwork.

“My dear, you should be more mindful instead of being so hostile to other contestants.” It took me a moment to recognize the voice. When I did, it hit me like a truck to the face which I’ve experienced a lot in superhero fights, so I definitely know what that's like.

Nocturne lets go of me as I go.“Clockwork!” I fly at my top speed straight into him. “How are you doing?!” I said, feeling much more safe with him so close.

“NO WAY! The rumors are true? You know Clockwork? Sweet!” Dani says as she floats up to us, the race now forgotten.

“To answer your question, Daniel, I am doing well, but we should all be going. I will talk to you very soon, however.” I grumble when I heard this. It’s true, I know, and I don’t want to go… but if I didn’t, Vlad could be king so go I must.

"I will try however.” I grumble when I heard this. It’s true, I know, and I don’t want to go… but if I didn’t, Vlad could be king so go I must.


End file.
